107 ways to make Rob Pats, and Edw Cull marry you
by Twilighter-Emma
Summary: A list that my friend and I came up with in science, and the title says everything, very funny/random, reviews are good, if you tell me to review your story I will.


"I'll Marry You"

In 107 ways,

So basically my friend and I were bored in Science, and we were talking about how stupid it was that Bella doesn't want to marry Edward, and I was like "Pfft , if I was Bella I'd be like I'LL MARRY YOU" and it all started from there. This is to Edward Cullen and Robert Pattinson, it changes from number to number.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

1. "I'll marry you" then does nutbush.

2. "I'll marry you" then does Macarena,

3. Surprise him on a revolving bed.

4. When he goes to get changed, jump out of closet and dance.

5. When he goes to have bath, jump out and dance.

6. Jump out of tree (he does that in Harry Potter 4)

7. Run up and chicken wing roll dance. (You put your hand in your armpits then roll them in circles.

8. Hide in Volvo boot.

9. Write in sky: "I'll marry you!! Dances"

10. Get a mountain lion and shave "I'll marry you" on its back, and teach it to dance.

11. Run up to him covered in glitter….nakey screaming "I'll marry you"

12. Bathe in freesia and dress up like a lamb.

13. Just stand there. (lol)

14. Stick photos of you and him on Barbies and act stuff out.

15. Print out marriage certificate and con him into marriage.

16. Get plastic surgery to look like Bella and trick him.

17. Hump is leg and moan. (They get worse)

18. Do cheerleading dance that spells "I'll marry you"

19. Bluetooth a video of you wearing a ring that looks like the one that he gives Bella.

20. Go shopping when he does, and pop up everywhere.

21. Eat a lollipop "sexily" while asking him to marry you.

22. Serenade him with a Guitar or Piano.

23. Audition for his band.

24. Make him a lullaby call "I'll marry you"

25. Write him a poem.

26. Kidnap him, rape him, fall pregnant and force him to marry you, for the baby.

27. Do the traditional "get down on one knee and asked him to marry you"

28. Do the traditional" get down on one knee and give him a blow-job"

29. Make a mix of Debussy songs but in the background all you can hear is, "I'll marry you"

30. Legally change your name to Bella and get your mum and dad to change their names to Renee and Charlie.

31. Write a list of 107 ways to ask Robert Pattinson/Edward Cullen to marry you.

32. Put on a British/English accent. (Not needed if you're British your English.

33. Dazzle him with Magic tricks.

34. Follow him around with a Boom box and make an "I'll marry you" rap.

35. Read awesome quotes from Harry Potter, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and Midnight sun that in involve him followed by your average "I'll marry you" chant.

36. Make him a scrap book.

37. Kill whoever he's going out with and take advantage of his misery.

38. Pay him money to roll play Romeo and Juliet with you.

39. When he's showering hide his clothes.

40. Brainwash him.

41. Clap after every take and movie he ever does for the rest of his life.

42. Make him a Moccachino.

43. In the middle of the night take him to the meadow, and using glow sticks, make "I'll marry you" on the ground.

44. Bake him a cake.

45. Make sure you hate children.

46. Find out what "it depends on" and perfect them.

47. Take a time machine and go back to when he was in High School, become his best friend so when he's older, you can go out with him.

48. Send him flowers.

49. Find out his favourite animal; buy it then "accidently" bump into him while walking it.

50. Become a werewolf, imprint on him, unwarewolf yourself and then marry him

51. Stalk him.

52. Get him drunk at Vegas.

53. Meet his mum.

54. When he's asleep shave "I'll marry you" into his head.

55. Blackmail him by stealing Bella and threatening to kill if he says no.

56. Take a lawnmower to the meadow and mow "I'll marry you" into the grass.

57. Dazzle him.

58. In his copy of Twilight change the line "And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb" to "And so the Lion married the Lamb.

59. Write Mrs. Pattinson/ Mrs. Cullen everywhere.

60. Buy him chips.

61. Don't call him Pork chop, call him mountain Lion legs.

62. Sand him a parcel with a ring and a video of you asking him to marry you.

63. Whenever someone asks you what you want to eat say Mushroom ravioli.

64. Send him an sms saying "I'll marry you"

65. Write him a long love letter.

66. Ringa, Ringa, Rose - "I'll marry you"

67. Sky dive with a flag saying "I'll marry you"

68. Make a TV ad telling him to marry you.

69. Shave "I'll marry you" into your pubes then sixty-nine him till he spontaneously combusts. ( It was number 69, so it had to be bad)

70. Get him to save with Aimee's premium discounts. (I'm Australian so some stuff only Aussies will get)

71. Rape Emma (me, stupid Steph)

72. Knock him out, put him in a fridge, take the fridge to a lost island, when he wakes up pull him out of the fridge and say it's year 4000 and it's up to you and him to repopulate the world.

73. Eat some chicken (wtf)

74. Show off your talents by beating someone up in front of him with a pencil (Make sure victims name starts with "E" and has a ridiculous last name. (My names Emma Rigelsford and she thinks it's hilarious).

75. Repeat number 69 until he goes insane.

76. Buy him gumboots and call the wellingtons.

77. Buy him an umbrella and call it a brolly.

78. Make a video of humorous attempts wed him.

79. Threaten to scratch his shiny Volvo.

80. Sing him a song you made called "Roberts song"

81. Call Steph bushfire to impress him. (She has red hair).

82. Do a poop.

83. Tell him he can kidnap me any day.

84. Tell him that he can stand under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay.

85. Fart on him till caves.

86. Ask him if he's scared.

87. Tell him that he smells better then the dog.

88. Throw two fat ladies.

89. When he opens the fridge to get a drink, hide behind the door so that when he closes it, he gets a shock, like they do in movies.

90. Say Erin's name over and over again till he punches you. (any contact is good, and Erin's one of my friends)

91. When he's grocery shopping, hide behind what ever he picks up so your face is there.

92. Get Steph to eat his ball sack with a spork.

93. Spoon.

94. Jump on the trampoline outside his room.

95. Call him "Spunk Ransom"

96. Take a banana and put it in his ear.

97. Take him to Billy Baxter's. (A food place, like a restaurant)

98. Spoon! Dress up like the tick.

99. Grimace like they always do in the books.

100. Sixty-Nine.

101. Dress up like a ninja and tell him to marry you or you will use your secret jitsu on him.

102. Buy a red truck.

103. Take out the back of his mirror and dress up like bloody Mary then threaten to kill him if he doesn't marry you.

104. Tell him to kiss your ass (literally)

105. Post a world wide bulletin of this list.

106. Find out his most embarrassing nightmare thing and threaten to tell everyone.

107. Become world leader and make a law stating that he must marry you.


End file.
